Wolves of the OASIS
by LetsgototheMax
Summary: When Wolff Pack leader Logan Wolff, or A1PHA, joins the High Five, he must deal with the consequences of his IOI-supportive father. By Logan's side is his girlfriend Sarah Hudson, or 0M3GA. Torn between family and friends, the fate of the OASIS lies in Logan's hands as he must figure out where his loyalties lie, and learns that right and wrong are not always so black-and-white.
1. Welcome to My OASIS

Dear diary.

Same day, same shit.

I'm Logan Wolff, an 18-year old kid from Ohio. Not from the armpit of a city known as Colombus, but pretty close.

I come from a prestigious rich and rich family. Wolff Inc., my parent's company, develop downloadable content for the OASIS that anyone can purchase. We're also a huge and loyal sponsor and supporter of IOI.

Well, was.

I lead an army of players in the OASIS known as the "Wolff Pack." We have many teams for many different types of games, from the sports and the shooters, from the dating simulators and the horror to the collecting coins. They say we're only made of tens or hundreds of people.

As a side business, I produce, remix and remake music. Everything from of James Halliday's favorite 80's tunes to modern dubstep and pop.

Really, though, our numbers are in the thousands, and we have never been better. Even with IOI's demise.

I arrive home from the market and immediately enter my room.

Well, not before hugging and greeting my mother and dog, Spud. He loves to eat potatoes, hence his name.

Anyway, after entering my room I put on my X1 sensory suit and equip my VR headset.

 _Welcome to the OASIS._

I enter my family's virtual house, a huge castle. I walk down the hall to see my dad and his fellow coworkers. Since a lot of Wolff Inc.'s high-ranking officials are outside of Ohio, they use the OASIS for corporate meetings.

My avatar's name is A1PHA, fitting, for the leader of the Wolff Pack. My appearance is a 6'5 muscular man with a cyborg eye, jet pack and prosthetic left arm and leg. Oh, can't forget the shaved man bun.

Today's outfit was a black tank top and blue jeans, along with a deluxe pair of Jordans and an army-grade backpack.

"Hey, A1PHA," I hear behind me. I turn to see my second-in-command, 0M3GA. However, I know her as my girlfriend Sarah Hudson, who lives at my place (right across the hall, in fact). Her avatar is a blonde 5'4 girl with angelic wings in a white dress.

We share a kiss and hold hands.

"You have a message."

"From who?"

"Parzival."

My heart skips a beat.

"Parzival?! Wade Watts?!"

She nods in response.

I frantically open my mailbox on my HUD and read the message.

"Dear Logan Wolff, I would like to offer you a deal. We need you and your Wolff Pack, and we will offer you a place at the High Five team and partial ownership of the OASIS. From, Parzival."

"What do you think?" I ask 0M3GA.

"I say you take the offer but be careful. You know your dad still supports IOI and plans to finish what Sorrento left behind."

"Yeah, I know. The one thing I hate about my dad."

The next day, I accept the offer. I lock my door and secure soundproof material on my walls just to be safe, so my father doesn't overhear. I once again open my mailbox to accept the invitation.

"Okay, deep breaths," I tell myself.

Next thing I know, I'm being transported to another castle. Another castle, which I recognize on the planet Doom.

 _This is where the war between IOI and the High Five took place,_ I thought.

I heard a portal open behind me, and out stepped Parzival, Art3mis, Aech, Daito and Shoto. The High Five.

"Greetings, A1PHA. I am…"

"Yes, I know who you are, Parzival. However, what I don't know and wish to learn is why the High Five would bother to summon me here." I took a seat and sat on the snow.

"As the letter states, we need you and the Wolff Pack," Art3mis said. "We need someone to secure and protect the OASIS, and who else to choose but you and your forces?"

"And my reward?"

"A seat at the table," Aech said.

After a moment of talk, I stand up and walk towards them.

"You know, if I told the me from a year ago that these five outcasts would actually defeat IOI and take over the OASIS I would have a good laugh with myself. But, I'll admit, you guys have balls, as well as brains. I accept your request."

Parzival and I shake hands, with the other four cheering and clapping.


	2. The Wolff Pack

"Not to kill the mood, but I have urgent news," a voice came from behind.

I turned around to see 0M3GA, looking frightened.

"What's wrong, my love?" I ask.

"It's your father. He officially signed in as the new CEO for IOI."

Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Oh, no." I couldn't think straight. Dad always would talk about joining IOI, even attempting to sign me up for a training program. But I never took him seriously.

"What are you gonna do?" Daito asked.

"I… I don't know. I need to talk to him."

"That won't be necessary," a familiar deep voice spoke. Sure enough, my father's avatar appeared. He was tall, with a military officer uniform and golden eyes.

"Father? What are you doing here? How did you know we were here? And why are you joining those corporation terrorists?"

"Son, out there in the real world, sometimes you have to take what you need to survive. It is a world of eat or be eaten. Animals call it survival. Humans call it business."

All I can do is sigh.

"Listen, son. What Sorrento did, that was his undoing. He made mistakes that I promise not to repeat. Why don't you join me, my second-in-command, and together, we will use IOI to make the OASIS a better place?"

He offered his hand to me.

"I would rather die than join those monsters. You would end up seeking control. Power corrupts. That's what happened to Sorrento. And if he couldn't be trusted, what makes you any different?"

"You're the same, son. I see how you run the Wolff Pack. You think that you control everything and that you can just rub it in everyone's faces. You think that you can just do anything you want."

My father backfiring was unexpected. I realized that he was right, and that there was no way I could lash back.

"You see? Come, son. Come to IOI. It's the right thing to do."

"Sorry, dad. I… I just can't."

"Hmph. How very disappointing."

My father then dematerialized and left the OASIS.

"You made the right choice," Aech said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I know, but… I can't process the fact that the next time my father and I meet, we may be on opposite sides of battle."

Art3mis and 0M3GA came up and put their hands on my shoulders.

"No matter," I continued. "He made this choice. When I- we take IOI down piece by piece, he'll have no one to blame but himself."

"What about the Wolff pack? They'll support you, right?" Sho suggested.

"Yes, they are all anti-IOI as well. Speaking of which, let me give you the tour."

I open a portal that leads to The Den, the headquarters and main base of the Wolff Pack within the OASIS. Everyone enters, with me and 0M3GA being the last.

We enter to a bustling military base, with personnel and vehicles rampant everywhere.

"Let me give you the tour," I say as we all enter a military-grade jeep. 0M3GA drives and I enter the passenger seat. Behind us are Parzival and Art3mis holding hands, and behind them are Aech, Sho and Daito squished together.

As we drive around, we pass by Spartans from Halo, Champions from League of Legends, Operators from Rainbow Six Siege, Heroes from Overwatch and platoons of soldiers from Battlefield and Call of Duty, along with Goombas and Koopas from Super Mario.

"What you see here is the Wolff Pack. The Wolff Pack is the single largest military force and second largest force in general, behind IOI, within the OASIS and real world. We possess every single avatar, vehicle, and weapon from every movie and game. However, we answer to no clan, country, government or individual, but to those with the most coin and biggest checks. Unlike IOI, we don't use our powers to terrorize and to conquer. We don't keep secrets of our capabilities. We are merchants. Merchants that sell power. We are a super power for hire."

Continuing the drive, we see Stormtroopers, Dragonborns from Skyrim, fighters from PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds and Fortnite, Psychos from Borderlands and Guardians from Destiny. Along the streets, we see Tron bikes and racecars from Forza, tanks from World of Tanks, and Batmobiles in a single-file line.

In the nearby harbor, today's cutting-edge Navy ships, along with World of Warship's vessels, sail the seas.

In the air, flights of small and large aircraft and starships seemed to swarm the entire sky. Airplanes from War Thunder to Cybertronian ships from Transformers. There was even a Death Star that almost appeared as a moon.

"You see, it's not just the OASIS that the Wolff Pack has made its presence in. We have infrastructures in places Japan, China, Saudi Arabia, Brazil, England. We do in a year or two what it takes most others decades to accomplish, and as much as my father hates to admit it, we're often better than those that hire us."

0M3GA then parked the Jeep in front of the armory. I turn to face the High Five.

"Listen, guys. I appreciate what you have done to change the OASIS for the better. I also know that you guys can't finish IOI alone. That's where we'll come in. Now, if you enter the building in front of us, we have every weapon that you could think of."

"Even the really rare skins and knives from Counter Strike?" Aech asked.

"Of course. We even have a large stockpile from tactical nukes from Modern Warfare 2, but don't touch those."

Like schoolkids in candy store, the High Five cheered and ran inside. Sarah and I smiled and laughed.


	3. The Deal is Off

"Now, if you'll excuse me, my lady, I have to pick up a very important package."

"Oooh. What is it?" 0M3GA asked gently and seductively.

"If I told you, I'd be spoiling the surprise," I replied with a wink and a smile.

I then kissed 0M3GA and dematerialized back into real life. Removing my X1 Suit and headset, I pet and feed Spud and head down to my mom's car. Instead of my father, she would be taking me. It was clear as day that we didn't want to be in one another's presence.

"Listen, Logan. You and your…"

"If this is about dad, then I don't wanna hear about it," I interrupted. "There's no way in hell I am ever going to join him at IOI."

"I understand, Logan, but he's your father. You should be grateful to him. He's the reason why you don't live in those ghetto stacks."

As expected, my mind plunged deep into the tug of war between my father and the High Five. The rest of the ride was quiet, but the tension was deafening.

We arrived at the main headquarters of Wolff Inc. I entered while my mom waited in the lobby.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"This is something I cannot be a part of," she replied.

"Hello, Logan," a worker said. "Please follow me."

The worker and I walked down the hallway. She seemed fearful, as if she knew something was going to happen.

Underneath my long sleeves, I turned on my smart watch. It beeped faintly and a pulsed a green light. I then quickly rolled my sleeve back down.

She led me to a door and gestured me to enter it. On the other side was my father and his board.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, son, is that any way to greet your father? Please, sit."

He snapped, and his assistant went to get drinks. She returned with a Starbucks mocha latte and a glass of Coke, my favorite. What made it even better was that it wasn't that diet crap.

"So, I assume you didn't call me just for drinks."

"No, son. I am here to reveal to you a new piece of DLC. One that will change the OASIS forever."

He turned to his large TV and turned it on. On the screen was a large, army-green box with ID numbers and a barcode on it.

"Wow. A box. So, are we giving shelters to the homeless within the OASIS?"

"Spare the humor, Logan. This is a new downloadable crate we're adding in."

"Does this mean the OASIS will become a pay-to-win game like Battlefront 2?" I asked with a sigh, obviously unintrigued.

"No, thankfully not. This will allow any OASIS player to save all their items and coin within their account. In other words, if you zero out, you will never lose all of your things again."

My mind went blank. My dad was right, this would revolutionize the OASIS.

"we're calling it POUCH, 'Protected Objects and Universal Content Handler.'"

"Sounds terrible," I replied with a smile.

"Well, we're working on it. Anyway, you will be the first ever to possess one. All you have to do, is join me and IOI."

"Ughhhh. Really, again? More of the same bullshit?"

"Listen, Logan! You can't trust a band of kids. For god's sakes, the youngest one is not even a teen yet! I know what I'm doing! You may have forgotten, but I run one of the greatest enterprises on the planet. I'm like Jobs and Wozniak. I built this from the ground in your grandparents' garage."

"It doesn't matter. When you die, I'll take over Wolff Inc. along with the Wolff Pack. We will destroy IOI and their corrupt hypocrisy."

My father laughed manically.

"You think your puny army can beat IOI? I thought I raised you better."

"It's not about the numbers, but the spirit. All it takes to win a war, to change history, and the world, is the will of a single man."

I then revealed a USB.

Back when I entered the office, and nobody was looking, I placed a USB into a terminal behind my seat. It uploaded a worm that allowed full access to the entire mainframe, so if my father had any "smart ideas," I'd know about it.

"You little rat!" my father yelled.

The board of directors glared at me, and the two guards drew their Glocks.

I dropped the USB on the table and stood up with my hands raised.

The door opened, and in stepped Wade, Samantha, Helen, Toshiro, and Zhou, along with Sarah, a couple of rebels with pistols of their own. Sarah also had a watch with the same beeping and green light as mine did. It was a signal to keep in touch with one another.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here," I said as I looked over my shoulder. "Looks like you got my signal."

"Drop the guns! NOW!" one of the rebels said.

"You first," a guard replied.

"Okay, guys. We don't have to get messy here," Wade said calmly.

"No! There will be consequences, son!"

"Sorry, dad. But I made my choice. The right choice."

My dad, obviously angry, yelled, "Open fire!"

The guards fired, immediately killing one of the rebels. Quickly, I picked up his dropped pistol and fired back while covering our escape. I killed a guard and shot my father in his leg before running down the halls.

Everything seemed to slow down. I know what it looks like, but I didn't mean to attack my father. It was an in-the-moment kind of thing.

Everyone seemed to scramble and run, while alarms blared.

"Attention to all staff!"

It was my dad over the PA system.

"My son, Logan Wolff, has betrayed me and attempted to take my life. 500,000 coin to the first employee who can give him to me, dead or alive!"

I felt the ground shake and yelling increasing in volume. The horde was coming, now fueled by their greed of coin.

"I think we should run," Samantha suggested.

"Good idea," Sarah said.

We made our way to the lobby, where I remembered about someone.

"Ah, crap! Where's my mom?"

Just then, we heard a loud honk. We looked to see a van pull up right out of the door.

Wolff Inc. possessed a number of these specialized security vans. They were actually well-armored with bulletproof tires, advanced fire extinguishing systems, and storage for hidden weapons (which this van did unfortunately did not have.)

"Get in!" my mom shouted.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Look, I don't know where she found it, but why are you all staring at me? Listen to her. Go."

They nodded and got in.

As soon as we were all in, my mom gunned it and we sped off. A fleet of vehicles chased us, but only three black SUVs managed to keep up.

"They don't give up, do they?" I sighed in annoyance.

I raised my pistol to the driver. I fired three times, hitting him in the chest and causing him to spin out of control.

"They're still on us!" Zhou yelled.

One of the SUVs pulled up next to us as we turned into a narrow alley that could barely fit the two vehicles. My mother saw this as an opportunity.

"Take this, asshole!"

She swerved towards the SUV, ramming it and smashing it against the adjacent building. It was scrunched.

"Two down, one to go!" said Helen.

"Heh. Too easy," I said overconfidently.

I raised my pistol again, but pressed the trigger only to hear a click.

"Damn it! I'm out!"

The SUV came up directly behind the van and rammed, causing me to drop and lose the pistol. Not that it mattered.

"Baby!" I called Sarah.

She turned to me.

"Kaboom." I also raised my arms as if I was describing an explosion. Because I was.

Sarah understood and reached for a box above her seat. She tossed it to me.

I opened it to reveal a hand grenade. Every Wolff Inc. vehicle kept one for extreme emergencies, and this was obviously one of them.

The passenger of the SUV pulled out a M4 rifle and began spraying it at us. Before the bullets hit, I shut the doors of the bus. The loud clanging of bullets and shattering glass seemed to go on forever. Everyone screamed and exclaimed in fear.

Eventually, he did run out of bullets and stopped firing. Seizing my chance, I tossed the grenade into the open sunroof from where the shooting passenger peaked from. It landed by the shift stick, and both driver and shooter seemed to freak out before they were engulfed in a bright orange explosion with a piercing boom.

I shut the door to shield ourselves from the heat and shrapnel, which did hit the doors in loud thuds, nearly piercing the steel.

"Whoo!" I shouted as I opened the rear doors to reveal a flaming wreck.

"That's how the Wolff Pack gets shit done," I said coolly while turning towards everyone. A secondary explosion went off from the SUV as soon I finished my sentence.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

I slumped down against the door, finally getting a breather and a moment to process everything. I then fell asleep while everyone hugged and high-fived. Literally. No pun intended.

I awoke to find ourselves arriving at my house. Everyone was already outside, and I was the last one. As everyone entered, the house suddenly exploded. Screams and cries could be heard, and all I managed to do was yell, "No!"

I tried to break out of the van, but to no avail; I was locked inside. The smoke gathered to form my father's face and it laughed manically at me.

All I could do was scream back.

Scream until I woke up and found myself being shaken by a worried High Five and Sarah.

"Baby! Baby! Are you okay?!"

I widened my eyes to find ourselves at my house. I hoped it wasn't going to happen in real life.

I sat up and shook my head.

"What happened, Logan?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream."

"C'mon. Your mom's waiting for us inside," Wade said.

Sarah and Samantha helped me up and we walked outside together.

All I could do was process my nightmare. I wasn't afraid of the dream itself, but rather what it might foreshadow. Would my friends die, and it be my fault?

"We have rooms, clothes, food, and of course, headsets and X1 suits for you guys. Pick a room and settle in," I said tiredly with a yawn.

I then headed to my room to lie down. I ended up falling asleep again, this time with no dreams. Just darkness.

I awoke four hours later and felt something on me. I looked down to see a mess of black hair all over my chest. Sarah came in and fell asleep on me.

Quietly and gently, I was able to get up and rested her on my bed. I then headed back to the OASIS.

When I entered, I sat down and began to play and edit some music I made earlier. Music is one of the few activities that could get me away from the stresses of work.

Time seemed to slow as the beats and tunes reached my eardrums. I always said that music are words that you don't listen to with your ears, but with your heart.

Anyway, I eventually had to head down to The Den. A technician was scheduled to do some maintenance and updating to my avatar's prosthetic arm.

I entered the sick bay. But not before my arm short-circuited in defiance. It wasn't an intense pain, but rather an annoying pain.

I eventually met a doctor from Team Fortress.

"Hello, A1PHA. Let's see that arm of yours," he said with his well-known German accent.

We walked over to a table a harness. I've been through this dozens of times, so I placed my arm within the harness over my forearm and the doc strapped it in. He then hooked wires and cables into it.

"Just some diagnostics and debugging."

A few minutes passed.

"Move your arm for me, please."

My fingers freely wiggled about and my wrist rotated smoothly.

"Alright, your arm is repaired. Now for the updates…"

Beeps could be heard, as if they were counting down, ending with a ping.

"Alright, updates are finished. Your knuckles have improved kinetic accelerators for faster punches, as well as adhesive finger pads that allow you to scale walls and surfaces."

"Thanks, doc. Appreciate it." I then unhooked the cables and harness.

"I do recommend some trigger time to ensure the calibration"

I gave a thumbs-up as I left the building.

Time to head for the weapons range. This was always my favorite part.

Entering the weapons range revealed all sorts of weapons, from Minecraft diamond swords to Halo spartan lasers.

I picked a lightsaber, Captain America's shield, and two of Robocop's pistols.

"Begin pistols course," I shouted.

"Beginning pistols course," the A.I. responded.

Holographic targets appeared around me. I pulled out my pistols and shot at them as they attempted to pull out their own guns. Performing flips, rolls and somersaults, I easily avoided their bullets while dealing mine.

"Training is complete. Your score was: excellent."

 _Heh. No surprise there,_ I thought.

Next was the melee training course.

"Begin melee course."

"Beginning melee course."

Pulling out my lightsaber and shield, I sliced through the holograms, shielding myself as they struck. I also took this chance to test out my new punching and climbing abilities.

I was able to climb walls and ceilings to avoid attacks. My arm was like a rocket, punching holes within the stomachs of the holograms before they disintegrated.

However, the final hologram struck me from behind. Almost unable to control my anger, I ignited my lightsaber from behind, impaling the hologram.

"Training is complete. Your score is: good."

 _If it wasn't for that last one…_

Anyway, the important thing was that my arm was now in perfect condition.

I headed to my office to check on my father's mainframe. I was able to take the physical data on my USB and transfer the contents to my personal inventory in the OASIS.

I was able to search for the coding for the POUCH and ask the coders to form a physical copy. In time, each Wolff Pack member would receive their own POUCH, similar to a personal locker.

I also seemed to find early designs and prototypes of a new weapon and artifact, although these codes were not developed enough to see what they are. Only time would tell.

Deciding not to worry about it, I left the OASIS and headed to the roof of my house. I lit my e-cig, inhaling the sweet chemicals and exhaling large white vapor clouds.

Interrupting my smoking break, my phone rang. It was a Pack Leader, one of my most trusted and highest-ranking associates, and a close friend that I personally trained, named Mia. Mia and Sarah had somewhat of a competition against one another, being romantic rivals for me. Heh. Not bragging, but the ladies love me, both in and out of the OASIS.

"Hey, bud," I heard. "Did you check the weather on the news lately?"

"Yeah. 10 below zero yesterday. About to freeze my balls off. Why?"

"The people around the country, including those in the Stacks nearby, are freezing. They're cold. They're hungry. And there's nothing they can do about it.

"But WE can," I said, almost evilly, for I had a scheme in mind.

"Oh, Logan. Please don't tell me what I think you're thinking."

"Hehehe. Yes. According to the data I read from Wolff Inc.'s mainframe, they're receiving a huge transfer of coin from IOI tonight. It's part of a loan my father asked of IOI, to help their development of a new artifact. However, we jack the shipment and use it to pay for food, blankets and clothes for the needy and poor."

"Sounds like a plan," Mia replied. "I'll meet you at the Den tonight, in the command center."

"Good. I'll bring the High Five and Sarah as well."

"Oh, God. That inferior Barbie girl?" She said it in a friendly but strong manner.

Eventually, it was time. We gathered around the main table.

"Okay, guys. Here are the details," I began. I turned on a projector behind me.

"Wolff Inc. will be receiving a huge sum of coin on the planet Endor from IOI."

"Which planet is Endor?" Daito whispered.

"You know. The one from Star Wars with the little teddy bear people," Aech whispered back.

"Oh, yeah," Daito responded.

My father plans to use this coin to fund an artifact that they are planning on building. However, we hijack this cargo, head to the trading post, and buy food, clothes, and blankets for those in the Stacks and the real world."

"Can we even do that?" Sarah asked, sounding bewildered.

"I did. I bought my X1 suit after winning the Copper key, and I got it in the real world," Parzival said.

"Excellent. When do we get to blow stuff up?" Sho asked eagerly.

"Whoa, hit the brakes," I replied. "The coin will be transported on a Wolff Pack Enterprise from Star Trek. When they leave, we'll intercept them in a Space Battleship Yamato and crack open the hull with her large cannons. We'll then infiltrate the ship, take the cargo, and leave."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, everyone. Prepare to depart.".


	5. Hunger for Coin

The Yamato arrived and I assembled a squad of troops. After being debriefed, they boarded.

I headed up to the bridge and ordered the crew to head to Endor. They complied, and before we knew it, we arrived.

There it was. The Enterprise, owned by Wolff Inc. leaving the planet.

The huge guns of the Yamato fired.

 _BANG. BOOM._

The laser bolts, bright as the sun, slammed into the Enterprise, causing fiery explosions. It went just as planned. The Enterprise was now a cracked nut, waiting to be opened.

It was time. The alarm buzzed and the green light blinked. We were jettisoned out and sped towards the Enterprise.

We entered through a hole, landing near the bridge.

I instructed my squad to secure the coin in the cargo hold, while the High Five, Sarah and I raided the bridge.

We headed down a hallway until we came across the door that led to the bridge. Aech tried to open it, but no luck.

"Well, it's locked. What do we do?"

"We get back," Sarah responded as she threw a grenade.

The explosion was deafening, leaving a slight ring in my ears.

We entered and drew our weapons, yelling at the crew to put their hands up and surrender. They did out of shock and fear.

Then, I heard a familiar voice.

"Logan? Is that you?"

I turned around to find the avatars of my dad's brother and sister, Uncle David and Aunt Kelly, at the helm.

"Aunty? Uncle? What are you guys doing here?" I asked in shock.

"The real question is: what are YOU doing here?" Uncle David asked. Uncle's avatar was the Joker.

"I'm here to take coin in order to pay for food and clothing for the people in The Stacks."

"But we need that coin, our your father will be pissed at us," Aunt Kelly said. Appropriately and to no surprise, her avatar was Harley Quinn.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is the people. So, if you have even the smallest amount of humanity, you'll give us the coin so we can help these folks."

"How do we know you won't use the coin for your and the Wolff Pack's benefit?" Uncle asked.

"You have my trust," I replied while offering my prosthetic hand. Aunt and Uncle intensely stared, obviously deep in thought.

"Come on, guys. You've known me my whole life. You can trust me."

Carefully and cautiously, Uncle extended his hand in return and shook mine.

"The coin is in the cargo hold. But, you already knew that."

I nodded and left, along with Sarah and the High Five.

"Sorry about your ship!" I yelled as we left.

My troops took the carts and bags of coin and we left back to the Yamato. Our next stop was the marketplace to buy our care packages.

A few days passed, and hundreds of crates full of food, clothes, blankets and medical supplies in the real world were ordered. We then mailed and dropped of the crates around The Stacks.

Our little Christmas presents made every news channel, paper, website and radio frequency. Tons of people gave us their support and love, writing letters and making calls and texts.

Apparently, the real world isn't the only place that heard about our gifts. The entire OASIS was buzzing about it. We even conducted interviews on live streams and broadcasts.

This helped us to convince the public that IOI were corrupt and terrorists, and by New Year's, over 95% of people supported our cause. Donations tripled. Our recruitment centers had lines that wrapped around the blocks and streets. In fact, many IOI members even deserted or quit to join us.

A few days after the New Year of 2046, we gathered in our board room at the Wolves Den. I arrived late. Parzival and Art3mis were making out, Aech and Sho were asleep, and Daito was whistling and zoning out with his legs on the table. 0M3GA was drinking Starbucks.

To get everyone's attention, I took out my pistol and loaded one bullet into the magazine. I aimed it at the ceiling and fired. The loud bang caused everyone to shout in shock. Sho even fell backwards off his chair and Sarah spilled her coffee.

"Alright, I've called you here because we need to deal with the fact that our forces are constantly growing and we need to produce our own resources without having to act like a parasite from the IOI. We need to stop feeding off them because they will soon collapse and become a distant memory. Any one, any ideas?"

"Hmm, why don't we just increase taxes for those who have enough coin?" Daito asked.

"We tried that a couple years ago," Sarah cut in. "We lost 5% of supporters."

"What if you started selling the old equipment and letting go those we don't need anymore?" Art3mis said next.

"Also tried that," I said this time. "It wasn't enough to cover our costs."

"Okay. Why don't we get some programmers to help us code in more coin?" Sho suggested.

"So basically counterfeiting?" I asked to clear things up.

"Uh… yeah."

"Well, it's the best idea we have. Plus, we haven't tried it yet and if law enforcement finds out, we can tell them it's for the greater good of the OASIS."

"Perhaps you forgot that we kind of OWN the OASIS?" Aech asked.

"Good point," Sarah replied with a smile. "I'll go see if I can recruit some coders."

We all got up and left.

"Oh, before we go back, I have these to give you."

I opened my inventory and dropped some POUCHs.

"What are these?" Daito asked in confusion.

"Theses allow you to store all of your coin and items so that when you die, you won't lose them. Like a bank account, in a way. It'll protect and secure your goods," I said.

"Wow! This is incredible!" Art3mis exclaimed.

"Well, thank my dad the next time you see him. I stole the design from him."


	6. Taken Away From Me

The next day, I woke up from bed and stared blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes. After clearing my head, I got out of bed and went downstairs.

I felt my phone vibrate and heard my ringtone of "Jump" by Van Halen. I reached to see that the caller was my father.

"Hello, asshole. What can I do for you today?" I said in a sarcastic cheerful tone.

"I know about the little heist you pulled," my father replied.

"I'm sorry, you seem to be mistaken. I did no such thing…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he screamed. "Do you know how much profit IOI and I lost?! Enough to feed an African country for years!"

"Oh. Well, that's too bad," I said in a montone voice.

"You are gonna pay, and I know just how."

"Ohhhhh…. So scary…"

"If I were you, I'd check on Sarah. She's at the market now, isn't she?"

I didn't respond. I was frozen with fear, because that's where she was. I knew she was in danger. I dropped my phone and left for the market.

I could hear my dad laughing through my phone as I ran.

I arrived at the market, but business seemed to be usual. I found Sarah, completely unharmed and oblivious to the potential danger she might be in.

I ran to her.

"Sarah! We have to go now!"

"Why, baby, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, just go."

We left frantically. As we were running back to our place, I saw a hooded figure atop a apartment building with a rocket launcher. He fired and I saw the rocket zoom towards us.

I was then pushed by something. It was Sarah, and she threw me to the side to avoid the rocket. The rocket then made impact a few feet from her, and a bright explosion erupted. She smiled at me before vanishing in the fire.

When everything cleared, Sarah was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

The figure then dropped the rocket launcher and ran. I got up and chased after him.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed after noticing the IOI uniform he was wearing.

The IOI assassin seemed to scream and cry in fear. Eventually, I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground in a side street alley.

He kicked me off and hesitated to fight back. I was so enraged but so confident that I could defeat him that I unsheathed my pocket knife and tossed it on the ground.

"Pick it up," I ordered.

A whimper was his response.

"I said pick it up!"

He did, trembling and shaking. He seemed to be middle-aged with hair beginning to gray. He was just a bit shorter than me but I must've felt like a giant to him, according to the look on his face.

He tried to lunge and slice, but I dodged his attacks with ease. I punched him in the face, causing him to drop my knife. In anger and sadness, I grab the knife and thrusted it into his abdomen. Then his thighs. Then his neck. It was all a blur, and I couldn't tell how many times I stabbed him, or if he even was still alive as I still cut.

With the knife still clutched in my hand, I walked home, soaked in blood. People seem to exclaim and notice, but I didn't care; I was in a state of shock and sadness.

I arrived home and opened the door. My mom was watching the TV, which had a news segment about the attack.

"Hey, son. Are you okay? There was a big explosion, and… where's Sarah?"

Ignoring her, I continue to my room, acting lifeless.

"Logan, come back here!"

Instead, I head to my room and plop down on my bed. I cried for hours.

When finally raised my head out of my tear-soaked sheets, it was dark. I opened the door, nearly tripping over a tray of pepperoni pizza and soda. It was from my mom, and there was a note on it:

 _I know what happened. It'll be okay, I promise._

There was a heart and smiley face on the note as well.

"She always knows how to make things better," I chuckled with tears still in my eyes.

I took the tray and looked out towards the IOI building, adorned in bright lights.

"I will kill you with my bare hands, pops," I said to myself with my mouth full of pizza.


	7. The Past, Present, and Future

I finished my pizza and decided to relax at the Distracted Globe. I needed a drink. I know that I'm underage, but it's all virtual, so who cares?

When I equipped my visor and entered, Instead of arriving at the Distracted Globe, I came face-to-face with the High Five in Aech's garage.

"What's up, guys?" I tried to sound cheerful.

They just stared with frowns and sad faces.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

Parzival walked up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We know. About Sarah. We're so sorry, Logan."

My smile disappeared and I sadly nodded my head.

"Come with us, we have a surprise for you," Sho said.

I followed them into a portal that transported me to a huge cathedral. It was full of other avatars, hundreds, possibly thousands, along with the entire Wolff Pack. There were flowers other decorations everywhere. I saw drones and cameras too, which meant this was being broadcasted to all OASIS channels.

And at the altar, below the cross and Jesus, was a picture. A picture of Sarah Hudson, in the real world and her avatar, cloaked in a sheet of pretty flowers.

"We started a donation to raise a money for a funeral and memorial for 0M3GA," Aech said. "Our goal was surpassed in just five minutes."

"Guys, you didn't have to do this," I said chuckling.

"We know, but what is a wolf pack with no omega?" Parzival asked.

With tears in my eyes, I ascended the stairs and onto the podium. Everyone clapped or saluted.

"As a human, both me and you go through many feelings and emotions. We feel happy. We feel sad. We feel angry. We feel many things. I believe that we feel these today with the loss of 0M3GA, or Sarah Hudson. To those who did not have the privilege of knowing her, she was always there for you. Always willing to fight, never willing to quit. To you, she may be my girlfriend. To me, she was my universe."

At that moment, I trembled. I began to have flashbacks of all my memories with Sarah.

The first one was when her family moved in next door to mine. It was 2032, I just entered kindergarten. Back then, my family lived in Los Angeles. Before the challenge. Before IOI and Wolff Inc. Before the Wolff Pack. Back when the OASIS was still in its infancy.

I just came home from school. I looked to see my dad talking to some strangers.

"Son. Come over here."

I walked over with my toy Optimus Prime in hand.

"These are the Hudsons. They are going to be our new friends."

I looked to see them smile and waving.

I was shy and a little awkward back then. I instantly ran and hid behind my dad's leg.

"Don't worry, he's a little shy," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, so is our little one," Mrs. Hudson said. "Come say hello, Sarah."

Out from the front of their house came Sarah. She was wearing a pink tank top and holding a Barbie doll. Her black hair. Her blue eyes. Her snow-white skin. I'd never forget the moment I first laid eyes on her.

She waved awkwardly, and so did I.

I snapped back to the real world.

"A lot of people don't know this, but I created her angelic avatar as a gift for her" I said, continuing my speech. "I wanted her to see that she an angel, majestic and graceful, both figuratively and literally."

I then snapped back to another memory. This time, we were both seniors in high school. Wolff Inc. was as its peak, and the Wolff Pack was growing in both size and strength. We've already been together for four years, and because of Wolff Inc.'s partnering with IOI, we were due to move to Columbus, Ohio in a month.

Sarah said she would be moving in with my family. She was packing her bags and boxes when I snuck up behind her.

"Boo!" I shouted.

She screamed with wide eyes. Afterwards, she started to breathe heavily while I laughed.

"That's not funny, Logan!"

I still laughed.

Eventually, I calmed down. I proceeded to help her with the boxes.

"What do you think Columbus will be like?" she asked.

"Well, from what I heard, most of it is slums and ghettos, but it isn't bad. The people there are just everyday Americans struggling to make a living."

"Well, the way I see it, soon Columbus will be our kingdom, and we'll rule it together," she said with a smile.

"Of course. Anything for you, her highness," I said in a mocking tone.

She giggled and pulled me closer to kiss me.

Once again, I snapped out of it and back to my speech. One of my troops came up to me.

"Sir, are you alright?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, lieutenant. You can sit back down."

The lieutenant did so, and he went back to his seat.

"Now, my friends and comrades, I would you like to ask you a question. Have you ever had something or someone taken from you, right before your eyes?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Then you know, no matter how big or small, it is painful. It is the worst feeling ever. So, in the name of the High Five, in the name of the Wolff Pack, and in the name of Sarah '0M3GA' Hudson, fight for the OASIS, and everything it means. Fight for freedom, and to destroy IOI. This time, permanently, so that they may never take anything from us again!"

Cheering and applause erupted.

My mind flashed once more. This time, it was to the moment Sarah died.

Everything was so clear. The market. The IOI assassin. Even the fiery rocket itself.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, refusing to be conquered by this memory.

"If you are a true wolf, stand up and fight! If you are a true wolf, fire up your vehicles and ships! If you are a true wolf, load your weapons! If you are a true wolf, stand up and fight!"

Everyone got out of their seats, whether they were in the Wolff Pack or not. Then, in almost perfect synchronization, everyone saluted. I salute back.

Knowing of the upcoming war, everyone left the cathedral. Some Wolff Pack members were surrounded by other avatars. As I walked by, I overheard them giving instructions on how to enlist in the Wolff Pack, meaning we'd get a lot of recruits soon.

I headed outside and pulled out a F-15 Eagle from my inventory. I placed it on the ground and it developed into a full-sized fighter jet.

"Where are you going?" I heard Parzival ask as I climbed in the fighter jet. Art3mis, Sho, Aech and Daito joined him outside.

"To Planet Doom, Anorak's Castle. I have to speak to James Halliday."

I then took off and lifted into space. By the time I closed and opened my eyes, I had arrived at my destination.

 _Time to have a chat with the old man,_ I thought.


	8. Ultimatum

I landed on surface of Planet Doom. Everyone reclaimed their gear after the battle against Sorrento and IOI. However, some coin, items, weapons and ships were left behind, and the Wolff Pack salvaged and took it all.

When I reached the bridge that I-R0k detonated, I equipped the jetpack from 007, and easily flew over.

As I continued, I saw a 20-sided polyhedron pulsing white. I knew what this was.

"The Orb of Osuvox," I whispered. "This will be most useful."

I then dropped the orb into my inventory.

All that could I think about was losing Sarah, and taking down IOI along with my father. It was cold and hurtful at first, but the lava flowing beneath kept me warm.

And there I was. The vault that Parzival opened with his three keys.

I walked in and was transported to James Halliday's room. I saw his younger self playing Space Invaders.

"Hi," I said gently with a chuckle. He waved hello back and went to his game.

The door then opened behind me, and there he was. Anorak himself. A king with a painful past. James Halliday.

"Uh, hi there," James said awkwardly.

"Hi, Mr. Halliday. It's an honor to meet you." I felt like some starstruck diehard fanboy.

"I-I know you," Halliday said, pointing to me.

"You do?" I asked in shock. I had no recollection of ever meeting him.

"Yeah. You were just a child, but I also knew your dad."

"What?"

"Richard Wolff. Chairman and creator of Wolff Inc., the number one creator of OASIS downloadable content. He interned with me, along with another. Nolan Sorrento."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I know you p-probably don't believe me. So look at this."

Halliday then led me to a picture on the wall. It was taken in 2029, and sure enough, there was my father and Sorrento, next to Halliday and Ogden Morrow. The others would later become the IOI oologists.

"Listen, A1PHA, your father is, uh, dangerous. I never talked to him, but, uh, I could tell something was going on with him. Be careful."

"I will, old man."

"But, before you go, take these."

Halliday then took out an artifact.

"What does it do?" It looked like a phone or calculator.

"It allows you to transform into any monster for an unlimited amount of time. You can become a human or monster as much as you like."

"That. Is. Awesome."

Halliday then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Win this war. IOI is a monster that needs to be slain. Save the OASIS."

I nodded. I then waved goodbye and headed to my aircraft.

While flying, I was receiving a message.

 _Son. We need to talk. Don't try anything, either. I have your friends. Meet me at the IOI headquarters. -Dad_

I landed at the Wolff Den and removed my visor. I ran downstairs and started sprinting.

"Son, where are you going?" She just returned from walking Spud.

"Long story. Talk to you later."

I finally ran to IOI headquarters. However, when I entered the main lobby, it was completely empty.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind by two men. I threw one off and kicked the other in the face.

A dozen men with rifles ran out, cocking their guns, all aimed at me.

"Logan Wolff. Come with us peacefully. Your father wants a word with you," one of them ordered.

Knowing I had no choice, I surrendered and put my hands in the air, and followed them to my father's office.

I opened the doors and saw something horrific. I saw five people tied to chairs. Two Asians, with one of them only being a child. A black girl. A white girl with a birthmark and a white boy with glasses.

"What do you want, pops?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Son, meet the real High Five. Pretty pathetic, huh?" he asked with a sick chuckle.

I stared at him with an angry glare.

"Anyway, I want you to do me something for me. Fail to comply or succeed and you and your friends here die."

"What is it?"

"I want you to take a squad of IOI security to the nearby prison. You will free Nolan Sorrento and F'Nale Zandor."


	9. Dawn of Succession

"But that's impossible!" I argued. They've been locked in maximum security, not to mention in the completely opposite prison wings."

"Don't worry," my father replied calmly. "We have people on the inside that can get you there. Just do it." His men raised their rifles at the High Five.

"UGHHHHHHHH, FINE! I'll do it!" I screamed in frustration, knowing I had no choice.

"I knew you were the smart one of the family," my father smirked. "Well, besides me."

I glared with intense rage. Meanwhile, my father projected a map of the prison.

"Now, come here so I can tell you the plan. Here's what we'll do."

He pointed to the north side of the map.

"Here is where you and my men will enter. The head of security, here…" He pointed towards the center of the map. "… who we paid a great amount of coin, will order the guards to leave their posts and return to their barracks.

"Meanwhile, two technicians, maintaining the primary and secondary generators, here and here…" He pointed to another building to the east. "… will shut down both generators. The power-down will lock the guards in their barracks, so they won't be a problem, but will be a problem is the prisoners, because the power outage will open their cells. At that point, you will have to split into two teams so you can rescue Nolan and F'Nale at the same time. Kill any guards or prisoners that attempt to interfere. Do I make myself clear?"

He shut the map down. The IOI soldiers and I nodded.

We left and headed to the armory to gear up. It was there that one of the soldiers came up and talk to me. He was a tall, white redhead with a beard and deep voice.

"Hey, you're Logan Wolff, right? Mr. Wolff's son? The leader of the Wolff Pack?

"Good job. What gave me away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha. Well what do you know? The kid's got a sense of humor. Anyway, I'm Captain Mitchell Polonsky, but most of my men call me Cap Mitch, or just Mitch. I took F'Nale Zandor's position after she and Sorrento were arrested. I understand that you also wish to take down your father, and IOI as a whole."

"Hmph, yeah, I guess."

"Look, IOI isn't bad as a whole. It's just the executives that run it. If you only manage to remove your father, then you could take over, and unite the Wolff Pack along with Wolff Inc, which itself is together with IOI. You would dominate over the High Five and even Gregarious, Halliday's company. You'd be the richest person in the world – no, history, at only 18, too."

Sounded tempting, of course. After all, IOI made almost every product related to the OASIS, and I met lots of the workers, including the Sixers, and they're only doing their job, like Wade told me. Maybe Mitch was right, and IOI is a victim run by evil heads, like Pinocchio if Geppetto was a psychopath.

"The point is, I'm tired of being controlled by asswipes, and I am looking to climb the ranks of IOI," Mitch continued. "It's like Hitler and the S.S."

As I equipped my gear and rode in the truck on the way, I thought about it, as well as the well-being of the High Five. A sudden stop snapped me back to reality.

"We're here," the driver said.

I equipped my ski mask and voice changer. If word got out that I broke into a prison, killed righteous guards and defenseless prisoners, and freed two of the most hated people on the planet, the consequences would obviously be disastrous.

"Okay, let's get into position and wait for the lights to go out."

We quickly and quietly ran to the perimeter. One of the soldiers placed an explosive charge on the concrete wall.

Just then, the light went out. We activated our night vision, and I gave thumbs-up.

He pressed the detonator and there was a loud bang, the wall crumbling down.

We entered and the sight of us caused some technicians and other workers to run down the hall.

"Let them go. They possess no threat," I ordered.

We continued and arrived at the point where we plan to split.

"Okay, me and Mitch will go for Sorrento. The rest of you, go for Zandor."

We went our separate ways. Mitch and I scanned our surrounding with our rifles cautiously, not knowing who or what could jump out at us.

"So, Wolff, you consider my offer?"

"Ehh, I mean I don't care, as long as I get my revenge on my father. He killed my girlfriend Sarah."

"Damn, sorry to hear that. I thought Sorrento was evil, but your dad is worse. He shot my dogs because I didn't get him the right coffee at Starbucks."

"When my hands clench my father's neck, he'll wish he never fucked my mom to have me. I swear to God."

Out of anger, I sprayed at three prisoners wandering around.

"Whoa, you gotta calm down, Logan."

"Yeah, you're telling me. Anyway, Sorrento's cell is 407. Hopefully, he's well-behaved and stayed in his cell like a good boy."

We arrived at cell 407. Just as planned, we found Sorrento.

"No, don't hurt me! Leave me alone! Not the showers again!"

Mitch and I just stared at one another.

"You want the honors?" I asked.

"Sure," he responded.

He whacked Sorrento in the head with the buttstock of his rifle, knocking him unconscious.

We carried him back to the truck. There, we met up with the other team, who carried Zandor. She was knocked out as well. We figured she put up more of a fight than Sorrento did.

We drove back to the IOI headquarters. By this time, Sorrento and Zandor woke up. We entered my father's office.

"Ah, Nolan! F'Nale! Welcome, welcome! Have a seat," my father said cheerfully.

They did. The High Five were still in their chairs, rifles pointed at their temples.

"Listen, Mr. Wolff, you've got to help us. You have no idea how much your appearance here calms me do…"

My dad pulled out a revolver and shot Nolan in the head. The blood splattered.

F'Nale screamed, but she too was shot in the head. Their soulless eyes stared back as blood dripped down their faces.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Aech yelled.

"This makes no sense! Why would you kill them?!" Wade shouted.

"They were plotting against me. They were rivals. And now, they're in hell."


	10. The Kiss

I couldn't bring myself to feel sympathetic for Sorrento and Zandor. Yes, they were murdered in cold blood, but I know of all the deaths they were responsible for, including Art3mis' father.

"Okay, I've done what you asked. Can you let my friends go?"

"Hmm… no. You know what? I think I am going to change the deal. I am taking over Gregarious Games and the OASIS. That, along with IOI, will become the strongest force in the history of the planet. However, I need your friends to gain control of Gregarious Games, since they are the co-owners, but once they've served their purpose, they will have bullets in their skulls too."

"Damn you!" Toshiro yelled.

"Silence!" one of the guards whispered.

"You want this war to end? Defeat me in the OASIS, in an all-out war between IOI and Wolff Inc. and the Wolff Pack. Then, and only then, will the true rulers of the OASIS be determined."

"Fair enough," I said. "Prepare yourself."

"Since I am in such a good mood, I'll even give you a three hour head start to prepare your forces."

"Where?"

"Where all warfare takes place in the OASIS. Planet Doom."

I ran back home to prepare.

 _I'll save you guys. I promise. Sarah, please watch over us._

I got home and ran up to my room. Spud was sleeping in my bed and woke up when I entered.

"Sorry, boy. I can't walk you now. I have to beat dad first."

Whining sadly, Spud left and went downstairs.

I logged on and entered The Den.

"Sir, what do you need?" Mia asked.

"Gather all of the officers, we need to have a meeting."

"Yes, sir."

Several moments passed before the meeting in the conference room began.

"Comrades. I have gathered you here because we are about to enter the fight of our lives. As we speak, my father is gathering his forces to wage war against the Pack. The winning side will control the OASIS. Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know how long it will last. I don't know how many will fall. But I know one thing, and that is we will emerge victorious!" Who is with me?!"

Everyone stood up and saluted before Mia asked, "What are your orders, sir?"

Prepare ALL artifacts, ALL vehicles, and ALL troops. EVERYONE and EVERYTHING. We leave for Planet Doom in one hour."

The officers march off, leaving me alone with Mia.

"I sense trouble in you, Logan."

"My father was behind Sarah's death, and now plays my friends and the OASIS itself like a sick game. So yes, I apologize if I am a little troubled."

"Everything will be alright. We will win, trust me."

I then felt her fingers on my chin as she pulled her lips to mine. I tried to pull away, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," she gasped afterwards.

"Get your troops ready," I ordered, trying to change the subject as I exited the room.

I went back to my office and watched my forces prepare. Troops marched in formation, adorned with all types of weapons and armor. Land, sea and air vehicles buzzed and rumbled.

A knock at my door.

"Come in."

A lieutenant entered.

"Sir, it's time to ready up."

I stood up and pressed a bookshelf, which rotated and revealed my personal weapons and armor. Also included were two artifacts. The first was the monster artifact that Halliday gave me. The other was the Infinity Gauntlet from The Avengers.

I retrieved both. Now for my weapons.

I selected Thor's Mjolnir, Batarangs and Pac Man grenades, which released Pac Men that ate enemies.

For armor, I chose Stormtrooper armor cloaked with miniature tesla coils. These can produce a cloak of electricity that would prevent any projectile from getting close to making contact.

Once ready, I sat in my chair. I decided to fly to Planet Doom alone and rendezvous with my forces there.

The hour had arrived. As I descended to Planet Doom, aircraft and airships large and small flew. Some deployed troops, vehicles and supplies. Others flew as protection. Our Death Star even fired a blast. The explosion created a crater. Spaceships flew down to fill it with water. From there, our navy and ships were dropped.

I landed, and one of my generals ran to me.

"Welcome, sir. Your orders?"

"DESTROY. THEM. ALL."


	11. Storm of Carnage

"Yes, sir!" the general responded in a strong voice.

As the general ran off to prepare the troops, I gazed over the barren wasteland of Planet Doom, towards Anorak's Castle. I then remembered the last battle for the OASIS, when Sorrento was the head of the IOI, when I led a small group of the Wolff Pack. When the Cataclyst exploded, we were killed and had no choice but to return to the real world and watch Parzival use the three keys to become the head of the OASIS.

"Need some help?"

I heard a voice that snapped me out of my trance. It sounded familiar, yet mysterious.

"I-R0k?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"News all over the OASIS is that you and your old man are gonna have a throwdown. Figured I join."

"And let me guess. You're expecting a rather large paycheck, aren't you?"

I-Rok chuckled. "Of course."

"Fine. You'll be compensated after our victory. But you will follow my orders like my troops."

"Ughhh… I don't know. When I was with Sorrento, that didn't work out so well."

"Trust me, I'm nothing like Sorrento."

"Well, if you say so, kid."

I-Rok then left to prepare, and in his place arrived Mia.

"Logan, look at the castle." She passed me a pair of binoculars.

I scanned and saw the High Five tied down. Seems that my father not only died them down in the real world, but the OASIS as well.

"Why would he bother tying them up in the OASIS?" I asked.

"Probably because he wants them to watch us be destroyed before their very eyes," Mia said with a tone of disgust.

"Speak of the devil…" I said as I saw my father walk across the drawbridge. Behind him were battalions of Sixers, marching in formation so strongly that we could feel it in the ground.

"It's game time, Mia. Let's finish this shit."

I then marched forward, alone. Murmurs among the Wolff Pack could be heard.

"Ready to die, my failure of a son?" my father said in a confident manner.

"No, because I plan on living with my real family, and if I do go down, I'll drag you to hell with me."

I then equipped the Infinity Gauntlet from my inventory. The Infinity Stones within glowed brightly.

Then… snap.

The gauntlet turned into dust, along with half of my father's soldiers. Vehicles no longer manned began to crash and explode.

While my father looked shocked, I let out a bloodcurdling scream, and my Wolff Pack attacked.

Some charged with melee weapons. Some fired their guns. Others used vehicles and rode animals. Mia charged on top of an armored horse, firing a railgun, while I-R0k used his arm cannon to pick off Sixers below.

Up above, a B-24 bomber and a flight of Y-Wing bombers started attacking IOI forces. Salvos from the Wolff Fleet, including the Yamato, created tsunamis of fire, while green beams from the Death Star instantly incinerated enemy troops.

Eventually, both sides met, and the carnage seemed even worse than the first battle. Screaming, destroyed vehicles and players' loot scattered the battlefield in no time.

I threw one of my Pac Man grenades. Instantly, a large Pac Man emerged, swallowing several Sixers.

"Yes! Eat up!" I shouted before being knocked down from behind.

A Sixer pulled out a knife and thrusted downwards. I reached for Mjolnir and locked in. Straining, I struggled to fight the Sixer until I was able to kick him between the legs. Stunned due to the intense pain, he fell off, allowing me to electrocute him with Mjolnir.

After getting up, I activated my communicator in order to contact one of my commanders.

"Commander! Unleash our Titans!"

"Y-yes, sir!" the commander stammered.

Before long, a large cargo plane flew close to the ground. The rear hatch opened, and the Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park leapt from the plane, creating a loud thud. Optimus and the Autobots followed, along with an Ultron and Godzilla.

The Tyrannosaur began devouring Sixers, while Godzilla stomped and burned them with his atomic breath. The Ultron scattered in ordered to cover more ground.

The Optimus Prime said, "Autobots, roll out!" and they transformed into vehicles, crashing into the enemy.

As time wore on, I realized it was too much. IOI was on the verge of overwhelming us. I ordered for all forces to retreat, while I advanced.

"Foolish child. You will pay," my father said.

"I didn't want to play all of my cards so early, but it looks like I have no choice."

I activated the artifact. The power was tremendous. I lost my arms and grew legs. A tail sprouted, along with a furry but muscular body. Fangs. Blood-red eyes. A ferocious snarl and a deafening howl. This was me. A true alpha of the Wolff Pack.

I sprinted forward and instantly clamped down and swung a Sixer like a rag doll. I lunged at another, tearing his throat out. Then another, and another, and another.

Finally, I reached my father. Face to face. Not as father and son. But as predator and prey.

The final showdown begins.


	12. Me Vs Him

"Son, you don't have to do this. Please, don't do this."

"RAGGH! SHUT UP!"

"I know I hurt you. I know I hurt your mother and your friends. But it doesn't have to end like this. The OASIS is everything. If I zero out here, I lose my life."

"I don't care! You will pay for what you have done!"

I lunged, despite my dad's pleas for help. Suddenly, however, he disappeared.

Stumbling, I scanned around the vast emptiness of Planet Doom. Then, there it was.

I could smell my father's scent. Of course. He was heading for the only place that was still somewhat safe: Anorak's Castle.

I suddenly roared and sprinted towards the castle. Mia already knew what to do and ordered the troops and vehicles to surround the castle. Above, aircraft flew in order to prevent his escape.

My father blew an explosive charge that destroyed most of the drawbridge. No matter, I effortlessly jumped over it and into the castle.

"You can't run!" I shrieked.

I stopped to sniff around. It wasn't just my father's scent, but also those of the High Five. They couldn't be too far as well.

Suddenly, on instinct, I whipped around. But it was too late. I fell to the ground in searing pain. My father managed to catch me while I was off-guard and shot an electric bolt into my back.

"RAGHHHH!" was all I could manage to say.

I reverted to my regular avatar. Since I was wearing my X1 suit, the pain felt every bit as real.

"Son, you failed to learn one thing. It's to never underestimate your foe, even if it seems that they are at your mercy."

I yelled as he stepped on my hand.

"Now then, it is time for my reign to truly begin."

I couldn't let him kill me. He would be able to control the Wolff Pack, and would send IOI after me no matter where I went.

But the pain was immense. I couldn't move.

Just then, something leapt on top of my father. Four more figures joined in. Together, they held him down, despite his resistance.

One of the figures started walking towards me.

"Looks like you could use a hand," a familiar voice said.

The figure then offered their hand to me. I reached for it and got back up. As soon as I could see, it was Parzival.

"Your dad held us in a dungeon downstairs. Luckily, your friend Mia was able to free us. Ah, speaking of which…"

Z turned his head towards the hall where the High Five came from.

It was Mia, along with a squad of Wolff Pack troops.

"Well, you look like a mess," she joked at me.

"Hey, take it easy. It's not like your dad shocked you or anything," I replied with a smile.

"No. No! NO! I refuse to let it end like this!"

Even though my dad was restrained and tied down, he still wasn't going to back down.

"I challenge you to one-on-one combat. No weapons of any kind. Just a fight to see who's truly worthy of ruling here."

"No!" Art3mis yelled.

"Don't do it!" Daito followed.

"It's a trap!" Aech advised.

"Cut him," I replied surely.

"Logan, no," Mia said with her arm around me.

"You heard me," I repeated while looking at Sho. "Cut him loose."

Sho did with hesitation, drawing his sword and freeing my father. As soon as he was free, he swatted Sho away, like a fly, causing him to fall on his back. I never gritted my teeth harder in my life.

I got in a fighting stance. My father did the same.

We rushed one another, and together, our fists clashed.

This was going to be a long battle of attrition, because neither of us have landed a hit, and it was already ten minutes in.

Then, without warning, my father pulled out a pistol.

I jumped back and deployed my riot shield just in time to deflect his bullets.

Everyone looked in shock, seeing that my dad broke the rules of the fight. I wasn't. He lied and cheated for as long as I knew him. I knew he'd pull this shit off sometime.

He continued to fire, which caused everyone to get on the ground or behind cover. I stood firm, shield in hand.

Eventually he ran out of ammo, allowing me to perform a Kamehameha wave. However, he responded with a Hadoken, and the two blue waves collided, resulting in a blinding explosion.


	13. Boss Battle

When the blast died and the smoke dissipated, I grabbed a machete out of my inventory. Walking towards my father, who was trying to stand, I raised my machete in the air.

"Son, if you do this, there's no going back."

"There was no going back since the minute you chose to become a corporate asshole," I said angrily.

Screaming, I swung the machete downwards, beheading my father.

However, as expected, none of his items appeared out of his body. He had a CACHE system of his own.

I turned towards the High Five.

"Alright. Listen, I need you to finish off the IOI here. I place you guys in charge of the Wolff Pack until I return. My dad will try to kill me in the real world, so I'll need to stop him again. There's no time for anything else. Good luck."

They nodded in response and I disappeared from the OASIS back into reality.

Removing my X1 suit and headset, I took cover next to my door. Sure enough, I heard him coming.

"LOGAN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT!"

He proceeded to slam the door open. I could see him in the reflection of my mirror, and he held a knife.

The first step he took into my room, I pounced and pinned him against the hallway. The good news is that he dropped the knife. The bad news is that I got punched in the face instead. Must have broken my nose too because my nose was leaking blood.

Dad then ran down to the garage. I followed.

Dad sped off in his Ford Mustang. He was a collector of muscle cars, especially vintage ones.

I broke the glass of a nearby Dodge Challenger and hotwired it, and I was right on his tail. He must have called in reinforcements because I was surrounded by four IOI vehicles.

They rammed me a couple of times, but I was able to accelerate to avoid all but one of them. One IOI car was able to keep up with me, and its occupants opened fire with rifles at me. As if it wasn't hard enough to stay behind my dad and dodge traffic.

I remembered that dad always kept a loaded weapon in the glove compartment. I took a pistol out and was able to barely kill the driver. In a split second, the IOI car spun out and tumbled into an explosion. Now back to my dad.

I realized something. He was heading for the IOI headquarters. We came to a screeching halt at the front of the building.

My father appeared to be talking on his phone while running for the inside. Perhaps more IOI to stop me?

But as I reached the lobby, I saw that all of the IOI were in handcuffs and under arrest. Tons of cops guarded and raided the building. And now, my dad was in the middle of them.

"Mr. Wolff. Hands where I can see them. You are under arrest," one of the cops announced.

Instead of complying, he took off and ran for an elevator.

"No! I'll deal with him," I said as the police raised their weapons at him. They nodded as I took off after him.

I took an elevator after him. He was heading for the roof.

"What's he doing?" I asked myself.

When my door opened, dad stood in front, waiting for me.

"Logan, listen. Please." He seemed serious.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I won't listen to you. Anymore!"

I punched him. Again and again. Until we stood at the ledge.

"Logan… Ugh!"

I kicked his thigh and he tripped, falling, hanging on the ledge.

"Logan.. I.. I love you. I'm sorry that I was such a shitty father. Please… help me."

He was struggling to hang on.

"You know something? I thank you, because I wouldn't be the person I am today without the shit you put me through. However, you are going to suffer for all the pain you have brought upon everyone."

I step on his hands.

"I hope Hell isn't too hot for you."

Without a sense or regret, I kicked him off the ledge and watched my father fall to his death.


End file.
